Световой меч/Канон
|model= |type=Оружие ближнего бояЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда |culture= |creators=Древние джедаиЗвёздные войны 9: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 2 |created= |destroyed= |discovered= |owners=Обычно — одарённые СилойЗвёздные войны. Световые мечи: Путеводитель по оружию пользователей Силы |locations= |cost= |value=от 20 000 до 500 000 кредитов ; image #9 |shape=Цилиндрическая рукоять |size=Различный |material= * Металлическая рукоять * Один или более кайбер-кристаллов внутриСправочник «Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны» указывает, что в сердце каждого светового меча находится кайбер-кристалл. |length= |width= |diam= |height= |weight= |protection= |crew= |capacity= |range= |inscription= |markings= |purpose= * Бой на световых мечах * Защита |heritage= |affiliation= * Орден джедаев * Ситхи * Орду АспектуЗвёздные войны. Доктор Афра 2: Афра, часть 2 * Галактическая ИмперияЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство ** Инквизиторий * Альянс за восстановление Республики * Служители бездныПоследствия: Долг жизни * Первый орденЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы * Рыцари Рен * Сопротивление }} Световой меч, иногда называемый лазерным мечом ( ) — оружие, использовавшееся джедаями и ситхами.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза Световой меч состоял из рукояти и плазменного клинка, питаемого кайбер-кристаллом и обычно излучаемого из металлической рукояти. Для использования этого оружия требовались навыки и специальная подготовка, владение Силой значительно улучшало владение световым мечом. Несмотря на то, что световые мечи также использовали ситхи, оружие ассоциировалось с джедаями, а многие в галактике верили, что световым мечом могут владеть только джедаи. В основном световые мечи использовались для боя и защиты. Световой меч был способен прорезать практически все, от врагов до запертых дверей. Единственным способным блокировать исходящую от светового меча атаку было оружие, изготовленное из материала, проводящего энергию, такое как электропосохЗвёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм), дубинка для подавления беспорядков Z6,Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы или другой световой меч. При использовании для защиты опытный владелец мог не просто отразить выстрел бластера с помощью светового меча, а направить его в стрелявшего или в какую-либо другую цель. Опытные джедаи были способны использовать световой меч для поглощения молний Силы.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов Большинство использовали один одноклинковый световой меч, хотя некоторые владели двухклинковым световым мечом или несколькими мечами сразу. Бой на световых мечах разделялся на несколько форм боя; Форма I, Форма II, Форма III, Форма IV, Форма V, Форма VI и Форма VII. Примерно через 30 лет после смерти галактического императора Шива Палпатина Кайло Рен использовал основанный на древнем дизайне тройной световой меч. Исключая тот факт, что световые мечи использовали чувствительные к Силе существа, это оружие изредка применялось и у обычных существ, не имеющих связь с Силой. Одним из таких был генерал Гривус, который использовал сразу четыре световых меча. Также, примером является штурмовик-дезертир FN-2187. История Хотя неизвестно, когда был создан первый световой меч, известно, что они использовались за тысячи лет до конфликта Первого Порядка и Сопротивления в Великом Плети Малакора. Они также использовались в Сражениях Rashfond и миротворческой деятельности Parliock. Световые мечи стали играть более заметную роль в галактических делах, когда начались Войны клонов. Джедаи, ранее миротворцы, стали генералами джедаев Великой Армии Республики и, таким образом, стали использовать свои световые мечи чаще, чем они выполняли миротворческую роль. Когда Войны клонов закончились, и произошла чистка джедаев, световые мечи стали редкостью в галактике, поскольку джедаев, которые когда-то их использовали, было значительно меньше, и они не использовали свое оружие так часто, опасаясь привлечь внимание. На протяжении большей части правления Империи единственным световым мечом, который был заметно использован, был Дарт Вейдер, а в последние годы — Люк Скайуокер. После поражения Империи Люк начал тренировать новое поколение джедаев. Однако они были убиты Кайло Реном и Рыцарями Рена, что снова привело к тому времени, когда единственными выдающимися пользователями светового меча были пользователи тёмной стороны силы. Устройство и спецификация Устройство left|thumb|120px|The inner workings of [[Кайло Рен's lightsaber.]] Для изготовления рукояти обычно выбирали металл, но также используется корпус, вырезанный из Brylark tree, дерева, прочного как металл. . Some hilts were even crafted of gems.Тёмный последователь The weapon drew power from an appropriately-sized power cell. Parts that will work to make a lightsaber include modulation circuits and an energy gate. Ones that are necessary include a blade emitter shroud, the emitter matrix and some type of activator to turn the weapon on and off. Other parts that could be added include handgrip ridges and a blade length adjuster.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство Some lightsabers also featured a non-lethal low-power setting used for training. Single-bladed lightsabers usually had a belt ring so they could be hung from a belt hook, or a wheel-shaped attachment that slotted into a matching belt clip on the owner's belt when not in use.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситховЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа During assembly, it was important to not accidentally invert the emitter matrix; when improperly activated the lightsaber's power grid would backfire. At best this could cause the blade to quickly short out, but if left on the faulty weapon would violently explode, potentially killing those in close proximity. Specially designed lightsabers could even use unstable crystals, such as Kylo Ren's lightsaber, which featured two laterally facing vents designed to divert excess energy away from the cracked crystal and keep the lightsaber stable.Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь On the aquatic planet of Мон-каламари, the Jedi Кит Фисто, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Anakin Skywalker and Асока Тано were all able to use their lightsabers underwater with no ill effects, although whether this was a standard feature of the weapon or a later adjustment is unknown. Whilst in areas of low light, a lightsaber could easily function as a light source, demonstrated by Jedi Master Йода and Лорд ситхов Саваж Опресс. Разрезающая сила thumb|250px|[[Квай-Гон Джинн/Канон|Квай-Гон Джинн разрезает взрывозащитную дверь «Саак'ак».]]Клинок светового меча не излучал ни тепла, ни энергии, пока не контактировал с чем-либо. Сила энергетического клинка была настолько велика, что он мог разрезать практически что угодно, хотя скорость движения клинка через материал сильно зависела от его плотности. Рассечение плоти, например, происходило совершенно беспрепятственно, в то время как прорыв через взрывозащищённую дверь мог занять довольно продолжительное время. Важно отметить, что раны, нанесённые световым мечом, никогда не кровоточили, даже когда была отсечена конечность. Энергетический клинок, нанося рану, сразу же прижигал ее, вследствие чего даже при тяжёлых ранениях кровотечения практически не было. Материалы, сопротивляющиеся воздействию светового меча Помимо лезвия другого светового меча, существовали редкие материалы, способные выдержать лезвие светового меча: # Шкура зверя Зилло защищала его от атак светового меча, однако из-за того, что эти существа вымерли, материал был чрезвычайно редким Вариации right|thumb|[[Световой меч Квай-Гона Джинна/Канон|Световой меч Квай-Гона Джинна со стандартной рукоятью.]] Стандартный световой меч : Стандартный световой меч состоял из прямой рукояти около 20-30 сантиметров в длину. Подобные световые мечи считались стандартными, потому не различались ничем, кроме отдельных деталей индивидуальных рукоятей, так как каждое оружие собственноручно создавалось владельцем и имело уникальную спецификацию. thumb|right|150px|[[Световой меч Дарта Мола/Канон|Двухклинковый световой меч Дарта Мола.]] Двухклинковый световой меч : Также называемые световыми посохами, двухклинковые световые мечи состояли из одной рукояти, излучающей лезвия с обоих концов, в результате являясь смертельным посохообразным оружием. По большей части рукояти двухклинковых световых мечей были удлиненными, а также часто состояли из двух отдельных световых мечей, соединенных у основания. thumb|right|150px|[[Световой меч Гранд-инквизитора.]] Двухклинковый вращающийся световой меч : Также как и двухклинковый световой меч, это оружие могло излучать лезвие с каждой стороны рукояти. Однако, в отличие от световых посохов, рукоять была той же длины, что и у светового меча с одним клинком. Частью конструкции был кольцевой диск, при активации приводивший лезвия в движение относительно основной рукояти. Вращающиеся световые мечи были единственной моделью, которую можно было использовать в качестве средства перемещения по воздуху. thumb|right|175px|[[Световой меч Кайло Рена.]] Световой меч с боковыми лезвиями : Световой меч древнего дизайна, разработанный во времена великой резни на Малакоре, состоял из стандартного лезвия и двух меньших лезвий, перпендикулярных основному. thumb|right|175px|[[Световой меч Дуку/Канон|Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью Дарта Тирануса.]] Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью : Curved-hilt lightsabers were of a design which featured a hilt with a built in curve. This was usually done to allow the hilt to fit better into the palm, facilitating the use of one-handed fighting styles such as Form II, or to provide variable blade angle to confuse opponents. thumb|120px|[[Первый световой меч Эзры Бриджера|Световой меч-бластер Эзры Бриджера]] Световой меч-бластер Хотя только один пример этого оружия был замечен, это, по сути, одноклинковый световой меч с модификацией, которая позволяет ему стрелять бластерными зарядами. thumb|right|150px|[[Световая пика/Канон|Световая пика стражи Храма джедаев.]] Световая пика : Resembling pole-arms in many respects, lightsaber pikes featured extremely long handles with somewhat shorter lightsaber blades. thumb|right|120px|[[Световая трость Дарта Мола.]] Световая трость : The Cane disguised lightsaber was a simple variation of the standard lightsaber concealed as the head of a cane. In combat, the handle would be detached from the body of the cane and wielded normally. Тера Сайнуби wielded such a weapon, as did Darth Maul, though his was a saberstaff concealed in the head of a cane. thumb|right|200px|Юнлинги с [[Тренировочный световой меч/Канон|тренировочными световыми мечами.]] Тренировочный световой меч : Training lightsabers were essentially regular lightsabers, only engineered with a permanent low-power setting, rather than the adjustable setting featured on standard weapons. As their name indicates, training lightsabers were used for instructional purposes, teaching initiates how to wield a lightsaber. thumb|right|200px|[[Световой меч Йоды/Канон|Световой меч Йоды.]] Шото : Essentially, a shoto was a short lightsaber. Featuring a shortened blade length and diminutive handle, it was basically a miniaturized lightsaber. Shotos were usually used as the secondary weapon in dual-blade combat. Shotos were also used a primary weapons by some duelists, most who did so being of diminuative size, making a full sized lightsaber impractical, though this is not always the case. An example of this would be Йода. thumb|right|200px|[[Тёмный меч (световой меч)/Канон|Тёмный меч.]] Тёмный меч : Этот древний световой меч обладал уникальным чёрным лезвием, плоским и заостряющимся к концу, в результате чего более напоминал традиционные мечи, нежели округлые стандартные световые мечи. Использование и применение Бой thumb|200px|left|[[Энакин Скайуокер/Канон|Энакин Скайуокер, Оби-Ван Кеноби и граф Дуку сражаются на световых мечах.]] Бой на световых мечах был предпочтительным боевым методом, используемым владельцами световых мечей. На протяжении тысячелетий, многие боевые стили были уточнены в семь «классических» форм, которые служат стандартом, и множество других приемов, которые требуют высокого уровня мастерства. Бой на световых мечах было трудно освоить по ряду причин, одной из которых был световой меч, создающий импульс так быстро, что неподготовленный владелец мог потерять контроль над оружием. Ритуалы Церемония посвящения в рыцари ☀Световые мечи были неотъемлемой частью рыцарских церемоний Ордена Джедаев. Во время церемонии председательствующий Мастер-Джедай ритуально отрезал падавану косу. Затем мастер будет двигать лезвием на плечах каждого падавана (так как фактическое прикосновение лезвия к крику вызовет травму) и скажет: «по праву Совета, по воле силы, имя падавана здесь, вы можете встать». За кулисами В первых эпизодах оригинальной трилогии (Эпизод IV «Новая Надежда» и Эпизод V «Империя Наносит Ответный Удар») существовало всего два варианта цвета клинка: синий — для Джедаев и, соответственно красный — для Ситов. Также, продолжая традицию, в начале монтажа Эпизода VI «Возвращение Джедая» световой меч Люка был синим. Таким он появляется и в раннем трейлере фильма и в официальных театральных плакатах. Однако из-за синего неба в пустыне в конечном варианте фильмьа было принято решение изменить его на зелёный ради улучшения визуального эффекта в наружных сценах. Так и появились зелёные световые мечи. Зелёный и синий цвета также остались стандартными для клинков световых мечей Джедаев в приквел-трилогии. Также красный цвет клинка остался стандартным цветом для Ситов. Фиолетовый цвет светового меча Мэйса Винду, впервые показанный в Эпизоде II «Атака Клонов», являлся следствием личной просьбы актёра С. Л. Джексона, исполнявшего эту роль. Кроме того, как исключения появляются желтые, белые (как двойные световые мечи Асоки Тано) и древний плоский черный световой меч в единственном экземпляре. Появления * «Звёздные войны 27: Тайная война Йоды, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 28: Тайная война Йоды, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 29: Тайная война Йоды, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 30: Тайная война Йоды, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Дарт Мол» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Скрытая угроза» (книга и CD) * «Скрытая угроза» (Golden Book) * «Звёздные войны. Сага: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны: Истории Трилогии приквелов» * «Звёздные войны. Трилогия-приквел: Графический роман» * «5-минутные истории злодеев Звёздных войн» * «Звёздные войны. Сага: Начало» * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * «Звёздные войны: Арена Силы» * Star Wars Battlefront II * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Оби-Ван Кеноби» * «Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Граф Дуку» * «Выбери свою судьбу: Приключение Оби-Вана и Энакина» * «Дуку: Потерянный джедай» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * * * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи Республики: Мейс Винду, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи Республики: Мейс Винду, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи Республики: Мейс Винду, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи Республики: Мейс Винду, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи Республики: Мейс Винду, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Энакин Скайуокер» * * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Генерал Гривус» * * * «Выбери свою судьбу: Миссия солдата-клона» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Приключения: Силы судьбы. Асока и Падме» * «Силы судьбы. Дерзкие приключения: Том 1» * * * «Силы судьбы. Дерзкие приключения: Том 2» * * * «Катализатор» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Тёмный последователь» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Падме Амидала» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 7: Первая кровь, часть 1. Коридоры Корусанта» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 8: Первая кровь, часть 2. Башни храма» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 9: Первая кровь, часть 3. Каньоны Кардоа» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 10: Первая кровь, часть 4. Плато Майгито» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 11: Первая кровь, часть 5. Туман войны» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 1: Последний падаван, часть 1. Бой» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 2: Последний падаван, часть 2. Побег» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 1: Избранный, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 2: Избранный, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 3: Избранный, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 4: Избранный, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 5: Избранный, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 6: Избранный, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 7: Умирающий свет, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 8: Умирающий свет, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 9: Умирающий свет, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 10: Умирающий свет, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 11: Правило пяти, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 12: Правило пяти, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 3: Последний падаван, часть 3. Точка опоры» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 13: Горящие моря, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 14: Горящие моря, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 15: Горящие моря, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 16: Горящие моря, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 17: Горящие моря, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Ежегодник 2. Технологический террор» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 4: Последний падаван, часть 4. Уловка» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 5: Последний падаван, часть 5. Освобождение» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Кража» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Тьма» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Спасение» * «Асока» * * «Повелители ситхов» * «Таркин» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден. Тёмный храм, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден. Тёмный храм, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден. Тёмный храм, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден. Тёмный храм, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден. Тёмный храм, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Дарт Вейдер» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 18: Плохое заземление» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 19: Крепость Вейдера, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 20: Крепость Вейдера, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 22: Крепость Вейдера, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 23: Крепость Вейдера, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 24: Крепость Вейдера, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 25: Крепость Вейдера, часть 7» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден» * «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Роман «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Звёздные войны. Истории: Хан Соло, часть 7» * «Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 1» * «Новый рассвет» * «Звёздные войны 7. Из записок старого Бена Кеноби: Последний из своего племени» * «Потерянные звёзды» * Манга «Потерянные звёзды» * «Звёздные войны 15: Из записок старого Бена Кеноби» * «Звёздные войны 20: Из записок старого Бена Кеноби» * * «Сумеречная рота» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа» * «Эзра спасает вуки» * «Начало восстания» * «Дроиды в беде» * «Тайный джедай: Приключение Кэнана Джарруса, лидера повстанцев» * * «Ловушка Инквизитора» * «Слуги Империи: Повстанец в рядах» * * * Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike * Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions * * «Эзра сражается с опасностью» * * * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 6: Последний падаван, эпилог. Призраки» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 12: Первая кровь, эпилог. Неразрывные узы» * * «Джедайское обучение Кэнана» * * * * * «Слуги Империи: Секретная академия» * * «Битва до конца» * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала» * Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics * * * * * Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions * * * * * «Лея: Испытание принцессы» * * * * * «Силы судьбы. Дерзкие приключения: Хроники Леи» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Траун: Союзники» * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Герои Мандалора» * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Возвращение в замок Вейдера 3: Маленькая страшилка с сарлакком» * Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire * Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series — Episode I * Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series — Episode II * Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series — Episode III * «Звёздные войны. Вейдер: Тёмные видения, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Вейдер: Тёмные видения, часть 5» * * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * * Роман «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Подростковый роман «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 6» * «Охота за головами» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * * * * «Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и мальчик с фермы» * «Звёздные войны: Новая надежда» * «Новая надежда» (книга и CD) * «Побег от Дарта Вейдера» * «В ловушке на Звезде Смерти!» * Star Wars: Heroes Path * «Приключения Люка Скайуокера, рыцаря-джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Оригинальная трилогия: Графический роман» * Star Wars Battlefront * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Хан Соло» * * * * «Наследник джедаев» * «Оружие джедая. Приключение Люка Скайуокера» * «Люк и потерянный Храм джедаев» * «Оружие джедая» * «Оружие джедая, часть 1» * «Оружие джедая, часть 2» * «Оружие джедая, часть 3» * «Оружие джедая, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Ежегодник 4» * «Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар» * «Звёздные войны 2: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 3: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер» * * «Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 2: Вейдер, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 3: Вейдер, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 4: Вейдер, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 5: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 5: Вейдер, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 6: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 6: Вейдер, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 8: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 9: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 10: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 11: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 12: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 7: Тени и секреты, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 8: Тени и секреты, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 9: Тени и секреты, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 10: Тени и секреты, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 11: Тени и секреты, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 12: Тени и секреты, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Ежегодник 1» * «Звёздные войны: Крушение Вейдера, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 13: Крушение Вейдера, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 13: Крушение Вейдера, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 15: Крушение Вейдера, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 19: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 16: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 17: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 18: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 19: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 21: Конец игр, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 22: Конец игр, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 23: Конец игр, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 24: Конец игр, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 25: Конец игр, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 21: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 23: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 24: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 25: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 2: Афра, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 4: Афра, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 5: Афра, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 6: Афра, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны: Кричащая цитадель, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 31: Кричащая цитадель, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 7: Кричащая цитадель, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 32: Кричащая цитадель, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 8: Кричащая цитадель, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 33: Повстанцы в глуши» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 10: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 11: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 12: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 37: Имперская гордость» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 13: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 21: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 22: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 23: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 24: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 25: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 6» * * «Звёздные войны 38: Пепел Джеды, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 39: Пепел Джеды, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 40: Пепел Джеды, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 41: Пепел Джеды, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 42: Пепел Джеды, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 43: Пепел Джеды, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Бури Крэйта» * «Звёздные войны 44: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 45: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 47: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 49: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 53: Надежда сгорает, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 54: Надежда сгорает, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 58: Побег, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 59: Побег, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 60: Побег, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 61: Побег, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 62: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 63: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 64: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 65: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 66: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 67: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 32: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 33: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 36: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Доктор Афра 37: Конец приключениям, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Доктор Афра 38: Конец приключениям, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Доктор Афра 40: Конец приключениям, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 69: Мятежники и изгои, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 70: Мятежники и изгои, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 71: Мятежники и изгои, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 72: Мятежники и изгои, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 73: Мятежники и изгои, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 74: Мятежники и изгои, часть 7» * «Звёздные войны 75: Мятежники и изгои, часть 8» * «Звёздные войны. Цель: Вейдер, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Цель: Вейдер, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Цель: Вейдер, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Цель: Вейдер, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Цель: Вейдер, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Цель: Вейдер, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны: Вторжение» * «Сумеречная рота» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Вейдер: Тёмные видения, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Вейдер: Тёмные видения, часть 2» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * * * * * * «Империя наносит ответный удар. Значит, ты хочешь стать джедаем?» * «Звёздные войны: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Империя наносит ответный удар» (книга и CD) * «AT-AT атакует!» * «Используй Силу!» * «Пойманные в Облачном городе» * «Звёздные войны 1: Путь судьбы, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Тёмное сердце ситха, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Тёмное сердце ситха, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Тёмное сердце ситха, часть 3» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Люк Скайуокер» * «Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * * «Возвращение джедая: Берегись могущества Тёмной стороны!» * «Звёздные войны: Возвращение джедая» * «Возвращение джедая» (книга и CD) * «Спасение из дворца Джаббы» * «Эвоки вступают в бой» * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 1» * * «Последствия» * «Звёздные войны: Восстание» * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 4» * «Последствия: Долг жизни» * «Последствия: Конец Империи» * * «Звёздные войны: Восхождение Кайло Рена, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Восхождение Кайло Рена, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Сопротивления: Верховный лидер Сноук» * «Легенды о Люке Скайуокере» * * * * «Перед пробуждением» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 14: Ушедшая легенда, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 25: Найденная легенда, часть 6» * «Присоединяйся к Сопротивлению: Побег с Водрана» * «Присоединяйся к Сопротивлению: Нападение на базу «Старкиллер» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Сопротивления: Генерал Хакс» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Сопротивления: Кайло Рен» * «Следопыт Силы» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * «Пробуждение Силы: История Рей» * «Пробуждение Силы: История Финна» * «Пробуждение Силы» (книга и CD) * «Пробуждение Силы» (Golden Book) * «Финн и Первый орден» * «Финн и По объединяются!» * «Хаос во дворце» * «Звёздные войны. Приключения: Силы судьбы. Рей» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны: Капитан Фазма, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Сопротивления: Рей» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * Сборник рассказов «Последние джедаи» * «Последние джедаи: Странствие Рей» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 6» * «Чуи и порги» * * * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 26: Пробуждение, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 27: Пробуждение, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Верность, часть 2» * «Край галактики: Чёрный шпиль» * «Звёздные войны: Край галактики, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Край галактики, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Край галактики, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Край галактики, часть 5» * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX: Скайуокер. Восход» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Скайуокер. Восход» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скайуокер. Восход»}} Появления в неканоничных материалах * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * «Disney Infinity 3.0» * «Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope» * «Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures» * «Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens» * Источники * * ; image #9 * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Встречайте повстанцев» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство» * * * «Новый герой» * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Опасайся Инквизитора!» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Сабин. Мой повстанческий блокнот» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Сражаясь с Империей» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Мощь повстанцев!» * * * * * «Ежегодник «Повстанцев»: 2016» * «Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Восстание» * «Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Новые приключения» * «Звёздные войны: ABC-3PO» * «Звёздные войны: Инородцы галактики» * «Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон: Бортовой журнал» * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник» * «Дарт Вейдер: Лорд ситхов» * «Суперграфика «Звездных войн»: Иллюстрированный путеводитель по далекой-далекой Галактике» * «Силы судьбы: Встречайте героев» * ''Star Wars: Look and Find'' * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать (обновлённое и расширенное издание)» * «Силы судьбы: Истории о надежде и мужестве» * «Ghosts of Dathomir» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» * «Последние джедаи: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи: Полная коллекция наклеек» * «Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers» * «Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Герои галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Бои на световых мечах» * «Супертехника «Звёздных войн»: всё о звездолётах, шагоходах, подах и шаттлах» * «Звёздные войны. Световые мечи: Путеводитель по оружию пользователей Силы» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь, новое издание» * «Архив инородцев: Гид по расам Галактики» * «Гик-словарь «Звёздных войн»: От «A» до «Z» * «Звёздные войны: Женщины галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Дроидография» * * «Звёздные войны: Тёмная сторона» * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей, новое издание» * «Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн», новое издание» * «Allies and Adversaries» * * * * «Звёздные войны: Секреты джедаев» * «Звёздные войны: Скайуокер. Восход: Путеводитель по галактике» * «Скайуокер. Восход: Иллюстрированный словарь» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Личные световые мечи Категория:Световые мечи Категория:Оружие по алфавиту